Like a Father
by Superdriver3
Summary: A little Superman and Robin one shot I thought of. Some fluff put into this, so beware, but enjoy!


**So I was thinking about Father's Day, and I thought why not make a very early story for it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Superman/Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, or Dick Grayson. But I do own my gender bended version of Grayson. **

Metropolis

8 year old Danielle Wayne walked down the streets of Metropolis by herself; she had her little hands clasped behind her back, and a cheerful step in her walk. People gave her strange looks, because a teeny tiny little girl was by herself. A lot of people thought, where are her parents? She looked back and forth at the stores that happened to be there until she got to her destination the Daily Planet.

The workers in the lobby looked in shock as the little girl just came and just walked right through. Clark Kent sat at his computer typing away when a little voice called him, "Uncle Clark!" He looked up, and his eyes widened at the sight of his niece-like little girl, who had a huge grin on her face. He stood up as she approached him, "Danielle? What are you doing here?" he asked her; she pulled the chair out in front of the desk, so she could sit down. Dani then answered Clark, "Well I came to find daddy a Father's Day gift, and I thought I would come see you too." She told him smiling.

"Are-are you by yourself?" "Yup." "So Bruce has no idea you're not in Gotham?" Dani stayed silent for a moment then answered, "No, not all." Clark sat back down in his seat and took off his glasses to rub his eyes; he sighed before putting his glasses back on to look at the little girl. "We have to call your dad, and let him know where you are." He told her about to pick up the phone, but Dani slapped his hand from it. He looked at her surprised, and Dani looked at him with such a seriously cute pout, "You can't call him! If you do then I can't find him a present if he comes up here."

Clark couldn't fathom what he was hearing from the little girl; she seriously came to Metropolis to find a present for the man who can buy anything? A thought occurred to him, how did she get here? "Dani how did you get here?" he asked, Dani looked around at the workers, before leaning in close to whisper to him, "I used a zeta tube." "You came through the system? Please tell me no one saw you?" he pleaded to her. "Of course not! I'm not you-know—who, for a reason." She snapped.

"Well Uncle Clark I have to go before daddy finds out, and come up here. Bye bye!" she jumped off the chair and took off to the exit before Clark could stop her. "Hey Smallvile who was that little girl?" he looked to see the one and only Lois Lane lean against his desk. "Oh uh that was Danielle." "As in Wayne?" Lois asked surprised, "Yeah Bruce Wayne's daughter."

"What is she doing up here?" "Uh she came to find her dad a gift for Father's day. By herself." He added the last part. "Ok, so this little girl came all the way by herself to Metropolis just to find her father, who can buy anything a gift?" Lois asked him; "Yeah basically that's it."

"How did she even get here?" Lois said getting a little loud, "From what I know Bruce is at work, the butler Alfred is gone until tomorrow, so she had to go to day care for the day. Somehow she slipped past them, and I'm sure her father knows by now, and she said she took the bus." Clark tiredly answered Lois. "Wow, she is a bold kid. I can only imagine how much Bruce is freaking out right now."

Gotham Wayne Tower

"WHAT!" A roar went though the office at Wayne Enterprise, all of the employees jumped where they were, some even spilled coffee or dropped their papers. Mr. Wayne's receptionist Anna nervously pressed the button to buzz in his office. "U-uh M-Mr. Wayne are you o-ok?" she asked terrified, but the only reply was more of his yelling like "You idiots!" or "How could you people not notice!" she yelped in surprise, and pressed the button quickly to cut off his anger. Thankfully Lucius Fox made his presence known and made his way to Bruce office; he entered just as Bruce slammed the phone back in the holder.

"Bruce why on earth are you yelling and scaring your employees?" Bruce's turned sharp eyes on Lucius even giving the older man a chill down his spine, "Those idiots at the Day care I sent Dani to for today lost her!" "You mean she's not there at all?" "No, she just up and disappeared; now I have to go to Metropolis to find her since the tracker on her leads there." Bruce ended the convo at that, grabbed his keys, and bushed past Lucius quickly to find his kid. "The joys of fatherhood to the extreme." Lucius chuckled

Metropolis

"So you're gonna follow her until her father arrives?" Lois asked Clark, "How did you know-""I can tell Kent." Lois told him. "Yeah that's what I'm planning on doing, if a certain someone will cover for me?" He turned his glasses covered eyes to her, "Yea sure I will. So how come I didn't know you were buddies with Bruce Wayne? His kid called you uncle Clark." She narrowed her eyes at him and he gulped nervously. "Well that trip I took to Gotham, Wayne was at the party I covered there for and she wandered off, and bumped into me. I took her back to him, and she just started calling me Uncle Clark." "The kid likes to wander; she should be kept on a leash." Lois stated.

"No daddy wouldn't like this." Dani sighed to herself, and put the watch back. Clark stood behind the wall watching Dani look through the different watches helplessly, "Excuse me sir? Do you need any help finding something?" Clark turned around to a sales woman talking to him. "Oh no I'm fine thank you, just looking at the moment." "Ok let me know if you need any help." Clark smiled at her as she walked away and turned quickly to watch Dani again, but she was gone. "Darn!" he said to himself and hurried to catch her trail.

So far Clark or Superman had stopped a robbery, car crash, bomb, 5 kidnapping attempts, even a piano from falling; all of this just to make sure Dani was safe. The Man of Steel was actually tired, and that's saying something. "How can Bruce deal with this on a daily basis?" he muttered to himself. (He's BATMAN that's why.)

And she was oblivious to it all. Seriously why can't people gain their own money, without kidnapping a billionaire's kid, his daughter no less? Superman flew through the city looking for her again, since he had saved people from a burning building, "Where are you? She just had to be a bat." Superman said to himself.

"Everyone get down this a robbery!" The people in the department store screamed as two gunmen came in. "Hey little girl I said get down on the ground!" Dani turned around as a robber came up behind her; she looked at the dirty floor then back to the robber with a you're-joking look. "Yeah I'm not getting on that dirty floor." She sassed him and turned back to what she was looking at, "Look kid get down now or I'll make you!" he put his hand on her shoulder, and Dani on instinct grabbed his hand in a painful grip, then pushed him back. The robber looked at her in surprise ignoring the pain in his hand, "Look back off me bro or I'll break you hand." She iced out at him.

The robber retaliated to point his gun at her, but he was suddenly lifted up off his feet; the gun was taken from his hand, and Superman crushed it with his hand. "Now there will be none of that." "Yay! Superman is here!" The crowd cheered. The police showed up to take the robbers away, then thanked Superman for his help. Once all the people cleared out Superman came over to Dani who had to wait on him. "That was not a very safe thing to do Dani. You shouldn't provoke criminals." "Yeah I know, but it was funny!" she laughed

"Danielle!" they froze as Bruce's booming voice came from behind them, "Daddy you're here." Dani said looking anywhere, but him. "You are in so much trouble little girl, do you understand how worried I was when the Day Care said you left?!" he had his hands planted on his hips looking down at the guilty kid. "Sorry daddy." "Sorry! I should spank you right here." Bruce kept raging, Dani eyes widened in panic at thought of a public spanking. Superman placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder to gain his attention, "Look Bruce nothing happened, I followed her all day to make sure she was safe." He explained.

Bruce calmed down some, "Thanks for doing that." he told the Man of Steel, and then turned back to his daughter, "Why did you come here anyway?" he asked her. "Well Father's day is tomorrow and I couldn't find one thing to get you, so I came here to look, so here." She held out a wrapped, squared object to him. Bruce took it and smiled softly at her. "You can't open it until tomorrow morning though." "We should head home; Alfred should be getting back soon." Bruce took her hand, and gave a nod to Superman, but Dani stopped and ran back to Superman.

He bent down for her jump in his arms, "Thanks Uncle Clark I had fun with you today." She let go and ran back to Bruce. He watched them, then noticed something in his hands, a wrapped frame, with a note attached that said, "Don't look until Sunday."

Father's Day

Clark Kent, his Ma, and cousin Kara, had just finished having breakfast with his Pa, for Father's Day. He went in his old room to see what Dani had given him; he took off the pink wrapping paper to reveal a picture frame.

It said to press play to start slideshow, so he did. Dani's voice started to play on the electronic picture frame, "Hi Uncle Clark! I know you're not a father, but I felt like you deserved a gift anyway. Thank you for being there when we first met, you're like an instant light that helped brighten the sadness in my life. You've always been there to protect me, care for me like I was your own, so thank you for making me a special person in your heart. You made not be my father, but I love you like are. Happy Father's Day Uncle Clark, love your niece like no other." It ended with a cinematic of Dani blowing a kiss, and waving bye.

Clark smiled happily and replayed it a few more times.

**Awe what a cute little one-shot! Let me know if you liked it or not. (")=^_^=(")**


End file.
